Reality's Nightmare
by Mimic-Man
Summary: My first fic. Ch. 4 up finally! I'm tryin to submit this story as fast as I can, Night school along with day school is making me more busy! again I'm tryin as fast a I can! R&R Please!
1. Prologue

Reality's Nightmare

_Mimic-man_

**NOTE: I don't own Sonic or his gang, yes my characters will be in this story**

**Prologue**

We experience reality through our five senses: sight, smell, sound, touch and taste. In considering the nature of reality, two broad approaches exist: the realist approach, in which there is a single objective overall space-time reality believed to exist irrespective of the perceptions of any given individual, and the idealistic approach, in which it is considered that an individual can verify little except his own _experience_ of the world, and can never directly know the truth of the world separate from that.

There is, of course, another interesting possibility. Since we're relying on our senses to establish the truth of objective reality; it's possible that our senses are being deceived. In an objective universe, consciousness is made secondary, so you must take a huge leap of faith that something actually exists outside your conscious experience, even though you can't prove it. No one can actually prove that reality exists; it's an unprovable assumption.

But what if reality doesn't exist at all? Or, at least, it only exists inside our consciousness. We choose to create what appears. Well, maybe that's true; maybe it isn't. But only one person can have free-will in such a universe. If you have absolute power to create the reality around you, it follows that nobody else can have any control at all. Otherwise that person's actions become an external reality which limits your power.


	2. A Dream?

Light enters a darkened room, we see a shadowed figure stirring from its pleasant slumber. Trying to adjust its eyes from the light we see the figure is nothing more than a multi tailed fox; as its vision clears, the fox realizes that its room has been replaced by a bright-white room.

Panic arises within the fox as it jumps out its bed, only to realize that it was sleeping on the floor. '_Where am I?', _the fox wondered only to be startled by a door opening and two people, both male & female, entering the room.

"Hello 1-9-2-3," the man said, "Are you for your daily check up?", "1-9-2-3?, but my names Tails," the fox explained, "Where am I? and who are you people?" continued Tails.

The man sighed "Obviously we need to run more tests with you 1-9-2-3", the man said with disappointment. The woman went towards Tails, as the man was saying this, grabbing his arm, taking him out of the room and leading him to another.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Tails said, struggling to break free from the woman's grasp, "Let go!" he pleaded as they entered another room.

This room was quite different from Tails room, this room was dark and consisted of eery machinery, gadgets, etc. The woman then lead Tails to a particular Chair in the center of the gloomy room.

Holding him down while the man was busy tying Tails's arms and legs to the chairs armrests and legs so he won't escape. Tails, struggling and trying to throw himself in an attempt to escape from the horrible room, was still held down by the woman.

As he tried and failed to break free, Tails tried screaming for help. Crying out "Sonic" in hope that the Blue-Blur would come and rescue him, just like before.

"How many times must we go through this 1-9-2-3?" The man started, "There is no Sonic." He continued, "There is no Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow, there is no Mobotropolis; everything you thought as reality is simply something you thought of during your first few months here, a misguided imagination, a dream in a more simpler term."

"A dream?" Tails said in a confused tone, "Yes, a dream", the man repeated, "A dream you started that we must put an end to." A helmet was brought once the man had finished his sentenced and was held above Tails's head, "This helmet will make sure you don't have any of those dreams again." The man said.

Tails's, realising that the helmet they brought was to erase his memory, desperately tried to get out of the chair only to be stopped once again by the woman. "Calm down 1-9-2-3", the man said, "We're trying to help you." '_Help Me!? They call this helping?__' _Tails's thought still struggling to break free.

In his last effort, Tails tried slipping his wrist through the rope. He succeeded. Tails hand was free and with that he gave the woman a punch to the stomach, knocking the air out of her, then he grabbed the helmet and threw it at the man.

Now Tails untied his other arm and legs and made a dash out of the room; "Stop!" he heard from the ones who about to make him forget everything dear to him. Tails now trying avoid being captured went into different rooms going into different hallways, once Tails thought he wasn't being pursuit he quickly hid in a darkened area until he was positive he wasn't being followed.

Tails got out of his hiding spot and, once again, went into different and hallways until he reached a hanger. Tails then went in a ship, started it up, and left.

Once outside the horrible the place he was in. Tails found that he wasn't in Mobius, but somehow in space! Tails hit full speed on the ship, looking back to see if anyone was still following him he saw the place he was in slowly shrink and eventually vanished.

Finally relaxing, Tails had time to think. _"Where am I? How did I get I get here? Who were those people? and What did that guy meant by 'helping me?' Was I making up Mobius? __Is this a dream?" _

_activating the ships navigation system, Tails checked if there was anywhere for him to land and hide for awhile "Dream or not I will find my friends and Mobius. Wherever they are!" setting the ships coordinates, he he went full speed to the closest thing around his area._

* * *

**And so the Adventure begins! Sorry for all those waiting for me to finish. School taking over me so I have little time everyday to do anything but school work. again ch.3 will come but it'll take awhile so yeah.**


	3. Beatle

**Well here's ch.2 for all who have been waiting patiently**

* * *

Hours pass as we see the ship Tails is in travel through space. We see Tails, asleep in the cockpit while the ship's set on autopilot; just then we see three ships, following Tails. For a moment they do nothing but follow, then they began there attack.

Tails awoke, startled, as his ship was being shot from left to right. Tails, setting off the auto-pilot, was about to return fire until one of the enemy ships successfully hit Tails's ships main power source, killing the ships power.

Tails was now a sitting duck, trying to find a way out of his situation he noticed an asteroid field not far from his current position, he had a plan. Tails plan was to use the enemy fire as a boost strong enough to lead him to the field. So, completely accepting the enemy fire, Tails was heading toward the asteroid field. His plan was working!

_'Almost there!'_, He thought as he was getting closer. Then the thing Tails was dreading came sooner than he expected, the back end of the ship blew up causing it to spiral uncontrollably down.

Tails, trying to keep the ship steady, eventually gave up and braced for impact. At first, Tails could see a glimpse of and asteroid he was heading straight for, then everything went black.

When he woke up, he saw that he had crashed on an asteroid. Tails, cut and badly bruised from the impact, got out of the ship and checked the damaged, '_Well'_,he sighed,'_It's_ _destroyed_', and with that he started to walk away from the ship.

'_Now what?'_, Tails thought disappointedly, '_That was the only thing taking me home'_, with all his hopes lost Tails spotted a faint glow. Curiosity took over as Tails was heading for the glow, getting brighter as he got closer.

Once he had stopped, in a hiding place, Tails saw that the glow, which he now knew where lights, came from what appeared to be some sort of pit stop.

_'I should leave'_, Tails thought, '_They could be the ones that where trying to kill me'_, and was about to walk away when another thought came into his head, '_Then again, my ship is destroyed and this is probably the only area with actual people in it, and I'm going to need help in finding Mobius'. _And with that, Tails went back to the pit stop.

Once in the pit stop, Tails went into a Cantina and began talking to, what he assumed to be, pilots, and all that he talk to where pretty much, in a nutshell, not interrested. "I give up", Tails said as he was going out of the cantina when someone ran into him, causing Tails to fall back.

"Sorry there lad", said a voice, in what appeared to be a British accent, as an opened hand was shown, Tails took the hand and was brought back to his feet.

As Tails got up he saw that the hand came from a black fox who had one tail (of course), and was wearing a brown leather belt with a pistol holster on one side and a pouch on the other, a necklace with a symbol Tails has never seen before, and a pair of round (Lennon) sunglasses covering his eyes. Tails just couldn't stop starring at the necklace the fox wore around his neck.

"Uh...lad?, are you alright?" the fox asked, "Yeah" said Tails finally spoke, now paying attention to the fox and not necklace. "Well then I'll be on my way then", the fox said, "but first, a question, What is a kid doing in a cantina?"

"How'd you know I'm a kid?", Tails asked, "The voice gives it away lad", the fox answered. "Well, I'm looking for someone to do something for me", Tails said, "In a cantina full of nothing but low lives, bounty hunters and whittrets?", the fox chuckled.

Tails, trying to find a way out the conversation, and also wondering what a "whittret" is. The fox realising Tailses defeat smiled and said, "Lad, you better start explaining yourself!"

And so Tails told the fox how he escaped the institution that kept him, the three ships that tried to take him down, and where he needs to go. "So...in a nutshell,lad", the fox paused for a moment then spoke again, "You need someone to help you look for your home planet"

"Yes", Tails answered, "Can you do it?", "I can", the fox said, "but what's in it for me lad?", "well, what do you want?", Tails asked, "do you want money or--"

"Money!", the fox interrupted with discuss, "I'm not as daft as these prat whittret twats!" '_Oh great',_ Tails thought, '_More complicated words_.' "What are you talking about?", Tails spoke, really not understanding why the fox was so discussted,

"If you home is in another galaxy or system, the said money will only be worth what it's worth in said system or galaxy! Anywhere else, it's worthless!", the fox answered, "Now I'll say it again, what's in it for me?"

"Well...", Tails tried to think of what the fox might want, "how about...", Tails was still thinking, "Your own...", Tails was desperate, trying to think what he has that the fox probably wants, "Land!", he shouted, not thinking, "My own what?" the fox asked, "Uh...your...own land", Tails said again.

'_Of course!, Mobius has wide open spaces, some ruins, and islands that no one has claimed yet, that's perfect!_', Tails thought to himself, "My own land" the fox repeated, chuckling in disbelief, " You say that you can give me land?" he laughed, "That's right, I can" Tails said in a serious tone.

"What makes you think anyone can allow a kid to give someone there own property!", the fox said still laughing. "I'm serious! I'm actually famous! everyone knows who I am in my planet", Tails said, annoyed at the fact that the fox won't believe him, "If you're as famous as you claim you are, then I'm a scrotty pongo's loo with shat in me bloody mouth!", the said, laughing harder than before.

"Forget it!" Tails said, fed up and heading for the exit. Tails, once outside the cantina, was to fed up to remember the situation he's in. "Hold on a second lad!", a voice shouted from afar, making Tails stop and turn to see who was following him, '_How long have I been walking?'_, Tails thought looking at how far away he was from the cantina.

Just then we see the black fox, a little ways back but catching up, "I'm going with you", he said, once he caught up, "you are? but why?" Tails asked, "because I need a good laugh once in a while", the fox started to chuckle but stopped, still catching his breath from trying to reach Tails,

"And besides you look, to me, like you've never ventured all alone before lad" and added "If you need someone to get you to your home planet, I'll be that someone" once he finished, the fox raised out his hand

"Alright" Tails said shaking the foxes hand in acceptence, "I'm still going to give you your own piece of land", "Looking forward to it lad!", the fox chuckled. "By the way lad", the fox said, "what's your name?", "I'm Miles but everyone calls Tails", Tails said, "Beatle", the fox said, "just call me Beatle."

* * *

**And so the adventure finally starts. Ch.3 almost done!!**


	4. Best Be Off!

We join Tails and his new friend, Beetle, who have now re-entered the cantina and are both at a table waiting for there orders. Tails decides to talk about his traits so Beatle can know him a bit better.

"Well I have an IQ of over 300, I'm an inventor, I can also repair some gadgets, I have the ability to fly because of my two tails, and I'm a pretty good pilot." Once he finished, Beatle was a bit surprise on Tails's abilities, "Well, lad, I'm impressed", he spoke, "I thought that I would have to babysit you 24/7, but you proved me wrong lad."

"Thanks, I guess", Tails said, "Well, what's your story?" Beatle became quiet, "I don't really want to discuss my past life lad" he said, in a depressing tone, "Why not?" Tails asked.

"Sorry lad, I just can't" Beatle answered, nightmarish images of his past played with his head. "Oh, come on" Tails played, "It can't be that b--", now Tails became silent in fear as the Doctor Tails had escaped entered the cantina!

Keeping his head low and his hands over his head, Tails motioned Beatle to get closer to him, "He's here!" Tails whispered, "Who is?" Beatle asked, his expression changing from depression to curiosity.

"The doctor I told you about, the one in the institution, he's here!" Tails whispered, fear in his voice, "Where is he lad?" Beatle asked, looking around the cantina. "He's at the entrance", Tails pointed, "He's wearing the lab coat, has small oval glasses, and bowl hair cut",

Beatle now saw who Tails was Tails was talking about, and quickly looked at Tails, his expression changing curiosity to seriousness, "You're sure lad?" he asked. "Yes I'm sure, trust me, I never forget faces", Tails answered,

Beatle watch as the man went toward the bar tender, and looked back at Tails with a mischievous grin, "Well lad, we'd be best off!"

* * *

**I Know It's WAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY to short! I'll fix that later!!**


	5. Escaping the Cantina

Tails just sat there, puzzled by Beatle's words. "But how? He's next to the exit!!! Even if we do get through, he'll still see us!"

"Let me handle that problem personally lad." Beatle rose from his seat, "Oh! By the way lad, it be best if you hide until I come back"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just hide somewhere until I comeback lad" Beatle repeated, leaving the table.

Tails did as he was told and hid under the table as Beatle was heading towards the bar.

The Doctor was a few people away from Beatle, mumblig to the bartender about something. 'Alright Beatle, time for your plan to come in effect.' Beatle thought.

Staring at a pilot who was drinking from a glass cup, Beatle wated patiently for him to finish. The pilot, now noticing Beatle staring at him, hastily put the glass down, stared at him as if insulted, and said "What?" in a disgusted tone.

Beatle answered by picking up the glass, throwing its substance at the pilot, and carelessly tossing it to the side. The pilot, now furious, responded by delivering a powerful punch directly at Beatle, who casually dodged it as if it was slow, which it wasn't, stepped away and watched as the pilots punch sent an alien to the ground.

Once up, the alien faced the pilot, staring at him straight in the eye, and connected it's fist to the pilots face, knocking him into other aliens who fought each other, both thinking one of them pushed the other, causing even more drunkin idiots to g on a rampage until, eventually, a good old fashioned bar fight broke.

Seeing the doctor in the middle of the bar fight, Beatle went towards the table Tails was under, pulled him out, and lead him out of the exit. Tails, looking back to see if anyone was following them, made eye contact with the doctor who was now on the other side of the room.

"He saw us!" Tails panicked

"Correction lad, he saw you"

"Well. what do we do now? He'll eventually get out of that scrap and hunt us down!!" Tails said, while trying to catch up to Beatle as they left the  cantina and entered an area with a massive amount of ships.

"Tell me something lad, do you recall any sort of flag or symbol the institution you were in?"

"I think it was red mechanical eye with strange writing on it, but why do you want to know? We still need to get out of here!"

"I'm working on that lad" Beatle replied, spotting a ship with a red mechanical eye and a strange writing on it.

"For the good"

"What?"

"That's what the writing says lad, 'For the Good.'" Beatle pulled out a small, fat, disc from one his belt pockets, pressed the center of it, making it glow a bright blue, and placed it on the ships belly.

Grabbing Tails, Beatle quickened his pace and was now heading for a fighter ship.

"Hey!!! You!!! Stop!!! Stop!!!" came a voice not to far behind.

"Quick lad! Head for the ship!!" Letting go of Tails as both began running to Beatle's ship.

"Get in the back lad!!" Beatle ordered as they both entered the cockpit of Beatle's ship.

"It's cramped back here!" Tails complained, trying to squeeze in the back of the cockpit, which was filled with journals, books, and notepads.

"Well we both can't fit in the front lad!" Beatle responded, starting up the ship.

Now in the air, Tails and Beatle looked back to see the doctor heading for his ship. Beatle took off as Tails saw a bright flash appear from the doctor's ship, then the flash turned into an explosion. It's aftershock destroying all the other ships around it.

"That was close" Tails sighed, trying to stay in a relaxed, comfortable position.

"I told you I was working on it lad" Beatle replied as they left the area.

There journey to finding Mobius has begun.

* * *

**Finally they're off the rock!!! Ch.5 will be better (Hopefully)**


End file.
